Fun and Games 2
by Demonic Houshi
Summary: What some of you have all been waiting for, FUN AND GAMES 2! the following is included: A long Truth or Dare session. Skits with different characters. Jerry Springer, Whose Line is it Anyway. A badder Drinking game! Prepare to be schooled


InuYasha:

Fun and Games 2

Disclaimer: No one owns InuYasha on this site, if if they did, they wouldn't be in such a place, whereas they could be out there making some cold hard cash.

Summary: What some of you have all been waiting for, FUN AND GAMES 2! Yippe.. well anyway, the following is included, A long, long, long Truth or Dare session. Skits with different characters. Jerry Springer, An advance version of Whose Line is it Anyway. A bigger, badder, better Drinking game. Prepare to be schooled...

Rated-R

* * *

Chapter 1: Locked in again with the demon of disaster, Naraku.

They needed a place to stay, it was Winter and they couldn't sleep outside. They would wake up the next morning with frozen asses if InuYasha made them sleep outside. Of course, Miroku's trick didn't work, you know, "There is a evil presence lurking over your mansion!"

A crow demon flew through with a note in it's beak. Being the punk hanyou he is, he killed the crow and opened the letter, all gathered around him to see what it said. But a miasma-like substance come from the letter sending them all to sleep.

Now the scene switches to Sesshoumaru and his comrades. Yet another crow flies over. Being the punk youkai he is, he killed it and opened the letter causing the mysterious gas to pour among the group. Even Sesshoumaru was out cold.

Next came Kouga, and well, you get the idea. He was tricked too. So was Kikyou, and Ayame.

All awakened in a castle, among them was Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku.

InuYasha: How the hell did we get here?

Kagome: I don't know.

Sesshoumaru: (Has his Tokijin drawn about to strike Naraku)

Being the coward Naraku is, he sat up a barrier.

Naraku: Alright, since my flirting with death last time interfered for my last plan to dominate you with a mystery surprise, I've brought you soggy sons of bitches here for another round of Truth or Dare!

Miroku: Oh hell no.

Sango: (Slaps herself) Not again!

Naraku: I've brought more players... Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku. Now, let's begin! I go first!

Miroku: (Grabs a beer from nowhere) Go ahead.

Naraku: InuYasha, truth or dare?

InuYasha: Screw you!

Naraku: Wrong answer!

InuYasha: Truth!

Naraku: Is it true that you masturbate?

InuYasha: (Coughs)

Miroku: I assume that's a yes... poor doggie is still a virgin... wait, you didn't do Kikyou?

Kikyou and InuYasha smash his head.

Miroku: (Still drinks his beer)

Kagome: (Blushes)

Naraku: Yes or no, bitch?

InuYasha: Once!

Miroku: (Cough) Twice (Cough)

Sango: (Is sickened) I though you were a better hanyou!

Naraku: So, he speaks the truth. Your turn mutt!

InuYasha: For actually spilling more beans about me, YOU MIROKU, TRUTH OR DARE, FOOL?

Miroku: (Spit take) Dare!

InuYasha: I dare you to get naked and go outside in the cold for fifteen minutes!

Miroku: The hell... (Get's nude.)

(All women blush)

Miroku: (Walks outside) Shit my penis is frozen! It's so numb!

(Fifteen minutes pass.)

Miroku: (Walks in) Anyone care to thaw this ice off my genitals?

Kouga: That is sick...

InuYasha: Now, your turn!

Miroku: (Gets dressed) Alright, Kagome, Truth or Dare?

Kagome: Well... DARE!

Miroku: Sit InuYasha so many fucking times that he breaks his face!

Kagome: Why sit him?

InuYasha: (Falls to the floor)

Miroku: Because thanks to his act, I might not have kids because of the shock of my frozen stick!

Sesshoumaru: What power, she can control him by saying sit...

Miroku: Do it more Kagome!

Kagome: Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwaru, Osuwari!

InuYasha: (Probaby in hell for all of those sits)

Miroku: Kagome, your turn and thank you for that presentation.

Kagome: Alright, Sesshoumaru truth or dare?

Sesshoumaru: Truth

Kouga: Damn wimp.

Sesshoumaru: I'll slaughter you!

Kouga: Come on you beady-eyed shrimp boat bastard!

Miroku: (Bashes Kouga upside the head) We don't need your comments ass wipe!

Kouga: You to!

Kagome: Enough! its your turn Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Truth!

Kagome: Is it tr...

Miroku: (Interupts Kagome) Is it true that you raped Rin!

Seshoumaru: I'd expect you to rape Rin, not me. And the answer is no.

Jaken: Then milord, why did I hear you and Rin moaning and groaning last night?

Miroku: (Looks to Jaken and back at Sesshoumaru) You bitch!

Rin: (Blushes) he was just... um... massaging me...

InuYasha: (Is sickened)

Sesshoumaru: Jaken! (Kills him)

Miroku: (Rips of Jaken's legs) Who wants frog legs for dinner!

Kikyou: Hell no! (Knocks leg from hand)

Sesshoumaru: Truth or Dare brother?

InuYasha: Dare

Sesshoumaru: I dare you to rape any girl here, so you'll be no better than me!

Miroku: I'll be more than happy to!

Kagome and Sango: (Slap him upside the head)

InuYasha: You are crazy! But a dare is a dare. (looks at the selection) I choose...

Kagome: ( She actually wanted it to be her. she felt naughty)

InuYasha: (Picks Kikyou)

Everybody is shocked, Kagome became catatonic.

Miroku: (Clears his throat like he knew what was going to happen next, enter the wrath of Kagome)

Kagome: OSUWARI!

InuYasha: (Breaks his arm) Can I skip my turn?

Sesshoumaru: Go ahead.

InuYasha: (Is still on the ground) truth or dare Miroku?

Miroku: If you keep picking me, I'm going to shove this staff up your broken ass!

InuYasha: TRUTH OR DARE MIROKU! (InuYasha grew angry)

Miroku: Dare, damn it.

InuYasha: I dare you to... suck up Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: You serious? Oh hell no!

Miroku: It's a dare fluffy, I have to fulfill it!

InuYasha: Unless you can tell me this, do you...

Miroku: (Picks up frog leg and puts hot sauce on it)

InuYasha: _Did you_ love Jaken?

Sesshoumaru: NO! Why the hell do you think I killed him?

Sango: That maybe so, but why did you take him in the first place, you don't need a servant.

Sesshoumaru: I felt sorry for him...

Miroku: Ah ah! You do have feelings for him. Tell me though, did you rape him too? (Eats frog leg)

Sesshoumaru: I'LL KILL YOU!

InuYasha: That would be a yes. Anyway, your turn brother.

Sesshoumaru: Truth or dare Naraku?

Naraku: Dare me bitch!

Sesshoumaru: I dare you to eat this (He pulls his pants down and shits on the floor.)

Naraku!

Miroku: Oh shit! it's shit! Sesshoumaru's shit!

InuYasha: You're shit!

Miroku: Your breath smells like shit, and that shit smells like shit!

InuYasha: Shut up with the shit!

Miroku: Shitty shitty bang bang!

InuYasha: I'll kill you!

Miroku: You won't do shit!

Sesshoumaru: Eat the shit Naraku.

Naraku: I ain't going to eat that shit!

Kagome: (Screams) SHUT UP!

Everybody stops.

Miroku: Kagome scared the shit outta me!

InuYasha: Lay off the sauce.

Miroku: I want some Shittake mushrooms!

Naraku: (Picks up Sesshoumaru's feces and starts slowly eating it.) _Come on Naraku, it tastes like chicken!_

Sesshoumaru: Eat it all! It serves you fucking right!

Miroku: How does the shit taste?

Naraku: Like shit (Eats the last bite.)

Miroku: You want to wash all of it down with Fluffy's piss?

Naraku: No!

Kagome: I think it's your turn Naraku.

Naraku: Truth or Dare Miroku?

Miroku: Dare me.

Naraku: I dare you to get high off my miasma!

Miroku: I can't breath in that shit.

Naraku: Come on, it'll get you high!

Miroku: Get high off this! (Farts in Naraku's face)

Naraku: (Falls over)

Miroku: My turn, Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Truth

Miroku: Is it true that raped Kagome while me, Sango and InuYasha went inside Mt. Hakurei?

InuYasha: Say yes, and you die! Say no, and I'll kill you anyway!

Kagome: He never did such thing!

Miroku: (As Bill Clinton) I did not have sexual relations with that woman!

Kouga: You are full of yourself, but I was one step closer to bedding her.

Kagome: What! You creep!

InuYasha: This game is over from here!

Miroku: Not for me! Kouga, your turn.

Kouga: Truth or dare mutt?

InuYasha: God, truth.

Kouga: Is it true that you are actually a virgin... and you are a century year old?

Miroku: HOLY CRAP!

Kagome: Wow, I didn't know InuYasha.

InuYasha: Yes, I freakin' admit it, I had no relation with anyone at this point.

Miroku: Well, go and get laid! You can't lose your virginty to a dead priestess if that is why you hang out with the Blair witch all the fucking time.

Kikyou: What the hell did you say about me!

Miroku: Just think about it, Kagome is fifteen years old, has just entered the Bone Eater's Well, and finds InuYasha, he is pretty cute to her. Kagome has a thing for youkai and demons, she might like Sesshoumaru for all I know! As for the hanyou, he has a thing for dead women.

InuYasha: You ask every cute girl to bear your child!

Miroku: Doesn't everybody?

Sango: I have to agree with Miroku at that last comment.

Miroku: Face it, we're not normal. Kagome has a different sex drive, she has never cared for human people.

Kagome: Well, I mean, it's just InuYasha...

Miroku: Kouga...

InuYasha: Let's drop it!

Miroku: Not a chance. And you Sesshoumaru... do you have a thing for kids? And you call me a pervert.

Sesshoumaru: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Miroku: I mean, you spared Kohaku, we all know you won't spare anyone else. You took Rin and and raped her as you say.

Sesshoumaru: ...

Miroku: Damn straight, I rest my case, lets resume.

--A/N: Sorry I made this chapter short, and I went a little wacko with it. For those of you who don't know me as it is, I am very wacko myself with stories like this.---


End file.
